unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power in Truth
The Power in Truth 'is the 18th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 30th overall episode. Overview After Shawn goes into a seizure; all the people close to him start to worry about him. Karen finally starts her master plan to spread the virus around the world. Jen starts to reminisce with Thomas about the first time Shawn and her met. A surprise visitor comes to the hospital for a tragic event. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Anna Archer * Eddie Frank * Karen McCoy * Jack McCoy * Karrie Smith ''(No Lines) * Dan Conway Transcript … (Shawn has a spasm) Morgan: What’s going on? Spencer: I don’t know someone get the doctor. (Eddie runs into the room) Eddie: Oh no! This is not a good sign. (Everyone exchanges looks at each other) Spencer: What’s happening to him!? Eddie: It is the darkness inside of him. It’s going uncontrollably. (Mateo, Abi, Karrie, and Ciera run into the room) Thomas: Ed, you have to do something. Eddie: I don’t know what to do. I only watched things before. Thomas: You are going to have to try. Eddie: Uh… Morgan: You can do it. Mateo: What is going on? Thomas: Shawn’s darkness is going uncontrollably. Ciera: What! Spencer: Ed, I know this is new to you but you have to do something. Eddie: Uh… … (Saukaula Island) Karen: It’s time for my master plan. Anna: You are ready to start spreading the virus? Karen: Yes. What better place to start with than Japan? Anna: None. It is sure to work. Karen: Obviously. I have to go now. The world’s doom is coming to an end! (Laughs Evilly) (Karen walks onto the plan) (Plane Cabin) (Karen walks in to see Jack McCoy) Jack: Good Morning Mom. Karen: Good morning sweet heart. Jack: Where are we going to first? Karen: Japan. Are you ready to help me take over the world? Jack: Duh. What about dad? Karen: Oh, we aren’t going to go get him. Jack: Wait why? Karen: He and I are having problems. He is cheating on me. I’ll give him a taste of what it feels like when you cross me. (Karen smirks) (Metahuman Hospital Room #1) Eddie: Alright. I only want two people in the room when I am doing this. Spencer: I am staying. Mateo: I can stay also. Spencer: That would be the best. Ciera: Are you sure he is going to be fine. Spencer: Trust me. Nothing is going to happen to him. (Spencer kisses Ciera) Spencer: Everything will be fine. Ciera: Okay. (Everyone else leaves the room) Eddie: Alright. I am going to have to take blood from him. (Eddie sticks a needle in Shawn’s arm) (Spencer turns his head in disgust) (Hospital Lobby) Jen: I really hope he is going to be fine. Thomas: He will don’t worry. Jen: Shawn and I have been friends since the first day of Middle School. I remember it all so clear. (Flashback / First Day of Middle School) (Jennifer pushes open the middle school doors) Jennifer: Good Morning Losers! I am your new princess. Laura: Hi, I am new here also! I would like to also consider myself the new DIVA of the school. Jennifer: Yeah, I don’t really care. Laura: You should. I will be the most famous person on the universe one day. Jennifer: I highly doubt that will happen. (Shawn bumps in Jennifer) Jennifer: What where you are going you freak! Shawn: Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Jennifer: No duh! Maybe if you got your head out of your butt you would realize that one day I am going to be the boss of you. I will run every single company this town has to offer. Shawn: Uh… Jennifer: I’m so amazing I leave people speechless. I am just so good at that. Shawn: Uh… (Spencer walks up to Shawn) Spencer: I am sorry he bothered you. Jennifer: You should be sorry. Spencer: Come on, Shawn. (Spencer and Shawn walk away) Spencer: You shouldn’t go up to people like her. They are mean and selfish. Shawn: I know. Spencer: Come on. We need to go before we miss class. (Spencer and Shawn walk to class) (End of Flashback / Hospital Lobby) Thomas: I really wish I grew up knowing you guys. You guys seem like a good group of friends. Jennifer: Yeah, we really are. Thomas: I found that amazing about you. You started middle school as a conceited princess but know you are more than that. Jennifer: I am not too different. Thomas: Yeah, you are. I like the girl I see here. Jennifer: Tom, I have to tell you something. Thomas: Okay? Jennifer: I lik- (Spencer runs up to Tom) Spencer: Tom, I need your help. Thomas: Uh okay. I will be right back. Jennifer: Yeah, go. (Spencer and Thomas leave) I guess… (Above Tokyo, Japan) Karen: It’s time to realize the first bomb of darkness. The day I have been waiting for. It’s been almost 16 years! Jack: Wait…how is this going to work again? Karen: Ugh. You need to listen more. The bomb of darkness will send a title wave all over Tokyo. It will start to spread all around the word in a full circle. Once that is complete everyone will be under the control of me. Jack: What about me? Karen: You won’t be under control. You will be above in the sky when it spreads. Jack: How long do we have to wait for it to spread? Karen: The longest it could take would be 3 days. Jack: Aren’t you worried someone could stop your plan? Karen: No. The smartest scientists haven’t been able to find a cure for this kind of darkness. I don’t think they will in 3 days. Not with Japan being controlled by me. Jack: That’s a good plan. I say let’s get this show on the road. Karen: Now you are really my son. I couldn’t be more proud. (Karen hits the button to drop the first bomb full of darkness)' (The bomb explodes in the middle of Japan sending people flying towards buildings and making them sick)' (Karen and Jack laugh) (Metahuman Hospital Room) Eddie: He is becoming stable. It may not last though. Spencer: I feel like Shawn and I haven’t been able to even talk like we have in the past. Eddie: When you got these powers you got this responsibility of protecting people. Spencer: I never asked for any of this. If Shawn dies I don’t know how I am going to live with myself. I don’t know how Mr. Conway will live with himself. (Dan Conway enters the room) Dan: I don’t know how I will live with myself either. I just know I will have to get through it. I also know that it isn’t your fault. Spencer: I’m sorry. (Spencer hugs Mr. Conway) Spencer: What are you doing here? Dan: I had to come see my son. Spencer: How did you get here? (Jennifer walks in the room) Jennifer: I called him and told him he should fly out here. Dan: I’m glad she did. This could be my last time seeing my son. I already lost the love of my life. I’m not going to lose my 2nd one. Spencer: How is my mom? Dan: She is fine. I checked up on her on my back. Spencer: That’s good. (Spencer looks at Shawn) Spencer: Shawn, you have to wake up. Please… (Morgan and Tammi walk in the room) Morgan: I know Shawn and I had our ups in downs but I don’t want him to die. Tammi: Hi Mr. Conway. Shawn is a very hot person. It would be a tragedy for him to die. Morgan: Tammi! Not the time. I know Shawn had a crush on me. He still does. (Eddie looks at Morgan) Morgan: I think of Shawn as my second brother. I don’t want my brother to die. Dan: Thank you, Morgan. (Morgan kisses Shawn on the cheek) Morgan: I need a moment. (Morgan runs out the room) Spencer: I will talk to her. Eddie: No, you should let me. Spencer: Okay. Go for it. (Eddie follows Morgan) (Outside the Hospital on a bench) Morgan: I don’t need you to talk to me. You barely know me. Eddie: I know that. I feel like I know you though. Morgan: How? Eddie: Ever since you told me about the other universe that’s all I can think of. Morgan: So what is my favorite color? Eddie: Uh…Blue. Morgan: Yeah…What is my ideal type of dog? Eddie: I have this gut feeling of you telling me that you have always wanted a Chihuahua. You said even though they bark a lot it doesn’t matter because they are pretty looking dogs. Morgan: Uh…how about my ideal job? Eddie: You have always talked about being a news writer. You said something along the news because weather and science are one of your favorites and writing has always been a passion. Morgan: Wow. It’s like you know me. Eddie: I think I do know you. I can’t stop thinking about you. Morgan: Eddie… Eddie: I know you have a boyfriend. I just wanted you to know. I think I have feelings for you. Morgan: I have a very complicated life. Eddie: I don’t think it could be too complicated. Morgan: I am the sister of a metahuman. My dad who was supposed dead isn’t. My brother’s best friend has a crush on me while my current boyfriend is back home. I am not going to have 3 boys fighting over me. Eddie: I won’t fight over you. I love you whether we are friends or dating. Morgan: I really wanted to come out her to clear my head. Eddie: I will leave you alone. Morgan: Thank you. (Eddie stands up and walks inside) (Hospital Lobby) Jennifer: Tom Thomas: Yeah? Jennifer: I wanted to tell you this before but… Thomas: But? Jennifer: I like you. (Jenn covers her mouth) Thomas: You do? Jennifer: Yes. Thomas: I do too. Jennifer: Really? Thomas: I have been asking around about you and I heard you had a horrible break up so I never told you. Jennifer: You asked around about me? Thomas: Yeah. I feel you are a special person. I want you to be my first. Jennifer: Your first? Thomas: I have never had a girlfriend. You would be the first person. Jennifer: Really? Thomas: Yeah. I want my first girlfriend to be special. Jennifer: Tom, I want to kiss you so bad right now. (Thomas kiss Jennifer) Thomas: How was that for a first kiss? Jennifer: Amazing. (Metahuman Hospital Room) Spencer: Shawn? Eddie: I’m monitoring his blood rate and he should be waking up. Dan: So he will be fine? Eddie: If this thing is correct he should be. (Shawn opens his eyes) Shawn: Turn on the news. Dan: Shawn! Shawn: I said turn on the news! Now! Spencer: Okay. (Spencer turns on the tv and turns the channel to the news)' News Lady: We are being alerted that Tokyo is under some sort of virus that is spreading. (Abi, Ciera, Morgan, and Karrie walk into the room) Abi: What are we going to do. (Ciera hugs Spencer in fear) Spencer: I don’t know. Eddie: This can’t be good. Morgan: No, it really isn’t.